


Be mine / ours.....

by KIRA12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Everyone Loves Katsuki Yuuri, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexy Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIRA12/pseuds/KIRA12
Summary: Where Yurio learns that he can't be in denial of his crush anymore, and Victor keeps pining as always.More chapters to come. But can be read as a stand alone.





	Be mine / ours.....

What was that old man thinking? Going after that fat pig , I’ll definitely never acknowledge him.

Victor was calling him inside “Come on yurio , I promise it’ll be fun.” Looking at him with a smirk  
“Or , maybe you’r scared that he’ll be better than you?”  
In his dreams. “ Fine , i’m coming.”  
Curse that old man , he deserves that pig!

Well , I guess it wouldn’t hurt watching him practice; once.

He followed the sound of skates inside the rink and saw Yuuri; mid program , skating what Victor had choreographed for him.

He was doing fine really. Yes, his step sequences were scary clean, and his ina bauer could put other skaters to shame. But, whatever.

Yuuri was going from his Ina bauer to the Flying sit spin.

And that ass could definitely quench his thirst-What?

\----------------------------------------------

 

“Come in Yurio, the water isn’t that hot .” Yuuri was inside the onsen already, a blush making way to his plush cheeks, with a hand outstretched towards him. 

“ My name is not Yurio!, get that in your heads already. “ Geez  
What was the deal with these bathhouses anyway? Everyone has to get in at once, together , naked?

What the heck am I blushing for? Must be the stupid water.

It really was soothing though.

“Aldready started without me?” huh, this old man really cant leave them alone, specially Yuuri.

Well, it isn’t like he particularly cares or anything.

“ N-No , it’s not like that” said Yuuri with a flush; which looked like it wasn’t because of the hot springs.

Tsk

Well the sight wasn’t particulalry bad , per-se. The blush spread from his cheek to his chest, when yuri barely caught a glimpse of pink, glistning nipples.

Fuck , now he was the one blushing full force.  
He really was acting weird today.

“ I believe you Yuuri” Said Victor with a wink . Curse that old man, flirting wasn’t gonna get him anywhere.

After soaking in the bath for some time , Yuuri announced that he was gonna leave first.

Just when he was getting out of the water, Yuri tried his hardest to not look at his retreating rear. But DAMN , he was human too!!  
Shit, he was right . Even if he was a guy he couldn’t deny that he felt something after seeing that dripping , sculpted ass. 

Was he gay, or was it just Katsuki ? The way victor was looking at katsuki’s retreating figure , blush and all , suggested otherwise.

Anyway, he first had to calm the fuck down !

\-----------------------------------------

 

He woke up in the middle of the night .  
‘what’s with the noise?’ He could hear some kind of humming coming from the room next door. Wait, that was katsuki’s room! Was he crying again or something? Huh , what a whimp.

‘Haah’ fuck. That was definitely a moan just now, coming from Yuuri’s room.

Yuuri was pleasuring himself! He was touching himself , and he could hear!

What the hell was he supposed to do? Cover his ears , pretend he didnt hear anything? But Yuuri was right there in the next room touching himself , there . His hands all over himself , gripping , panting in the distance.

Shit , he was finding it hard to breathe now. HIs surroundings, specially his pants felt a bit too constricting.

What was this feeling?

Damn it, just a little wouldn’t hurt , would it?

Unknowingly, his hands got inside the waistband of his sweatpants, moving up and down. First, at a low pace, then becoming faster with Yuur’s frantic moans.

‘ah’ another moan, fuck. He was harder than ever, with precum dripping down his hands. Was he really touching himself thinking of Yuuri? Yuuri who can’t jump cleanly , but skates with his heart on his sleeve.

Yuuri, with the body of adonis, but still, undermines himself. 

He was currently imagining Yuuri right there with him, holding him gently, and rubbing him,just right. Yuri’s name on his lips. Wanting him, loving him passionately but tenderly , all the same.

Then, it hit him ; Not only his raging orgasm, but also the fact that he had fallen deep for the drug that was Katsuki Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there goes one. I'm gonna post more chapters if you want!
> 
> Please, give your kudos and comments. It means the world to me<3


End file.
